


Crush

by Animelover007



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover007/pseuds/Animelover007
Summary: Amber has a crush on Krystal. Enough said lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok SSSSSSOOOOOOOO I've been away for quite a long time. LOL So long. But someone one Amino, a free app for fandoms including K-pop and F(X) as well as Kryber (Shameless self promotion) XD, and I asked them if I could edit their story to have a bit more bulk and they agreed so with out further ado lets just get on with the story.

They were at a photo-shoot. Krystal was the last member to do her solo pictures and was also the only member whom was picky about what she wore, a trait that seems to be inherently strong in the Jung sisters, and thus required an extra hour than the rest of the members. Seeing as Krystal had yet to learn how to drive, and the fact her manager was dealing with a barrage of meetings, Amber took it upon herself to graciously offer the younger Jung a ride home. As a friend of course. Wouldn’t want people to think anything else, given the conservative country and their morals on anything related to the LGBT community.

 

Amber briefly glanced at her hone and internally groaned at the time. An hour had passed since she had said goodbye to the other members who were all more than happy to leave a certain llama to the mini Ice princess. Amber glanced at her phone again and sighed before bouncing her knee up and done on the floor. She was itching to get outside and do something physical, however if she left the shoot even for a moment Krystal would more than likely get another ride back and be furious with her tomorrow. Just as she was about to go and complain to Krystal to hurry up, she walked out of the changing rooms and her heart started beating erratically. She also felt sick, something she only felt like when she had the stomach bug, she felt like she was sinking.

 

‘What the--? Why the hell do I feel like this?!’ Ignoring the feeling she turned around and then walked swiftly back to the chair she had just been on and fiddled with her phone. Glancing at her phone she realised not even a minute had past so she went back to the main shoot and watched. The same feelings from earlier rose again and she once again chose to ignore them.

 

‘It’ll go away.’ She told herself. ‘It’s probably just the tacos you had for lunch earlier. They were probably too spicy, or something along those lines.’

 

She continued to watch as Krystal did pose after pose after pose for the photographer. The feelings however only seemed to get worse the longer Amber watched and she felt like curling up into a ball when Krystal unfortunately spotted her from across the room.

 

“Unnie! You stayed!” was her delighted shout followed by a grateful smile. Amber gave an awkward smile back and fiddled with her fingers. Krystal laughed at the older girl’s reaction and then went back to her serious attitude, however the only difference was that a very small smile graced her face. Amber felt slightly trapped and couldn’t look. She just couldn’t look at Krystal so promptly looked down at her new Jordan’s, which she had bought right after her pictures had been taken, hoping they would serve as a good distraction.

 

‘Yes, this will distract me from whatever I’m feeling.’ Only that to Amber, once she looked properly, noticed that there was something different about Krystal’s smiles. They looked…cuter. She wanted to continue looking at Krystal’s smile but couldn’t, or she at least felt like she couldn’t. Amber then suddenly moved her gaze in closer and find herself staring directly at Krystal’s lips. They way they looked so smooth and soft and full sent Amber’s brain into a slight frenzy. It wasn’t until one of the make up artists to her left cough loudly did she realise she had been staring for far too long. Amber bowed her head slightly and made a rushed goodbye and then waited for Krystal in the car.

 

Thankfully 15 minutes later Krystal came out of the building and started searching for her car. Amber suddenly began messing with her hair to make sure it looked good. Her hand suddenly froze and she realised she was acting stupid so stopped. Krystal got into the car mere seconds later and she sighed tiredly. Amber couldn’t help but stare at her lips again and then blushed once Krystal met her gaze.

 

“Amber, are you alright?” Krystal asked noticing the pinkish hue that had graced the older girl’s face.

 

“Ye-yeah, yeah” Amber stuttered slightly. “I’m fine Krys. It’s just a bit hot in this car that’s all. I-I’ll turn on the AC.” Amber stuttered again. She inwardly cursed at sounding so nervous but busied herself with making the temperature of the car cooler.

 

“Hmm” Krystal replied and then went to looking on her phone. ‘Why is she acting this way?’ Krystal thought, taking a few slightly, worried, side glances at Amber discreetly.

 

For the rest of the ride, Amber avoided looking and making eye contact with Krystal, but at the same time, kept taking glances at her every now and then. She kept her thoughts to herself and was constantly thinking about the younger Jung with thoughts such as ‘Her voice is so melodic and---wait what am I even thinking about?!’ or ‘She’s so pr----wait wait wait. What the hell are you thinking about llama?!’

 

They finally arrived at Krystal’s house and the younger girl got out of the car and thanked Amber for the ride giving her one last smile before walking inside the house. All Amber could do was mutter a feeble “Your welcome Krys” as the door was closing to the car. She then quickly decided to put on some music and try to forget about what happened today.


	2. One part 2

So Apple (the guy who wrote this story) and I had a small disagreement with how the story was going so from now on I'll be putting up his version of the story and then post my version in the next chapter. I would appreciate it if people left comments as it isnt just me who wants feed back. Anyway's thanks guys. 

 

The next day was thankfully a rest day and they were all free to do whatever the hell they wanted to do. Amber and Victoria went out to go shopping whilst Krystal and Luna decided to be the tricksters that they are and prank one of the managers. Amber who had been all for going with Luna on this wonderful pranking expedition, politely declined on further realising that another, and significantly more terrifying person when pranking, person was going to be joining them.

 

As Victoria walked around the shops with Amber she noticed the older girl making faces to her self and stopped to watch the spectacle with a chuckle. The younger girl didn’t notice the leader watching her and continued her thought process none the wiser. It wasn’t until she bumped into the older woman did she come out of her train of thought and apologised to her.

 

“S-sorry Vic Unnie.” She said in a flustered voice and looked behind Vic’s shoulder. Vic let her behaviour slide and just rolled her eyes before moving off again, with Amber trailing behind her in a daze. Vic walked into a more cutesy shop than Amber would have liked and began looking on the shelves in a half hearted attempt to stay focused. She stopped again when something caught her eye and it wasn’t anything to do with the shop. She looked at Amber who had picked up a doll, with a small smile on her face, and she seemed to be gazing at the dolls interestedly. With Victoria’s now peaked curiosity she walked over to the tomboy and went about investigating.

 

“Amber?” she stated, unsure about what to say once she had caught Amber’s attention.

 

“Huh?!” Amber jumped slightly and stiffened up at the close proximity. Amber hadn’t been focusing on her surroundings so hadn’t even remotely noticed Vic approach her, so when she lifted her head she hadn’t been expecting Vic’s face. The sudden appearance made Amber drop the doll onto the floor with a thud.

 

“What were you looking at Amber?” Vic enquired, knowing full well that Amber had been staring at the dolls.

 

“Oh, err, nothing Vic. Let’s go.” Amber swiftly placed the doll back as discreetly as possible before walking off and trying to act discreetly. Amber hadn’t been looking at them for herself. Heaven forbid if she ever got into that sort of stuff like when she was younger. She had actually been looking at it for Krystal, as she knew the girl liked those sorts of things. Victoria looked at the doll Amber had picked up for a moment longer before spinning round and walking up with Amber to pay for the stuff she had in her hands. Up on the wall directly behind the cashier the posters that they had done for their last promotion stood proudly against the black wall. The first member on the wall was Victoria followed by herself to then go to Luna and then the two maknae’s of the group Sulli and lastly Krystal.

 

‘And last but not definitely least is Krystal!’ Amber continued to stare and reminded herself about all of the fun the group had during the Rum Pum Pum Pum shoot. After the two minutes of blissful looking, Victoria dragged Amber away from the posters and then tried to grab her attention with no luck. It wasn’t until a passing customer knocked Amber out of her daze and she finally came back to the world.

 

“What on earth is up with you Amber?” Victoria asked loudly now keen to find out why Amber was acting so strange.

 

“N-n-nohting Vic.” Amber avoid Vic’s eyes completely. Vic scoffed slightly but remained silent and walked with Amber back to the van, however Amber was slowly starting to suddenly come to the realisation that she was liking Krystal as more than a friend. And this fact alone made her realise she didn’t want to accept it. It would mean going against the image she was trying to create for other girls in Korea but also her family, and including friends might not want to accept her for who she might be sexually attracted to. The bible didn’t give her anything on what it was she was supposed to think about Gay relationships and it certainly hadn’t prepared for the onslaught that was popularity in a conservative country. She didn’t want the mask to slip, to show just how vulnerable she was or how emotionally difficult it was for her right now. The fear was far too great for her to do anything. So she made a promise that she wouldn’t do anything about it. With this personal goal in mind she got into the van a little happier than when she had left the dorms this morning.


End file.
